


Radiant Emotions

by asheningot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gladio being the sweetheart we all know he is, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompto's POV, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i love these boys, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheningot/pseuds/asheningot
Summary: Prompto didn't know he was falling in love, but as it turns out, he wasn't the only one who was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this on phone because I like to suffer so if there are any typo's please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy :)

"Wait, you're telling me that you got the prince to go running voluntarily??"

"Yep, I didn't even bribe him," Prompto replied, his grin stretching across the entirety of his face.

"I think I'm gonna kiss you," Gladio said, his voice low and even.

Prompto gave Gladio an incredulous look. "It's not that big of a deal!" He squeaked when he had determined from the look on his friends face that the behemoth was not kidding.

Gladio tilted his head and asked, "What if I just want to kiss you?"

"Did someone hit you over the head big guy??"

Gladio took a step closer to the smaller blonde. " No. I want to kiss you, have for a very long time if we're being honest."

Prompto couldn't bring himself to look up at the goliath towering over him. If they were, as Gladio had said, being honest, Prompto would have to admit how utterly and completely he had fallen in love with the brunette. It had happened slowly. Prompto had always been a big believer in love at first sight, he was a hopeless romantic after all, but the emotion he had felt when he first met Gladiolus had been quite the opposite. Gladio's size alone had him shaking in his boots not to mention that he was Noct's sworn Shield. Prompto had been, in short, terrified. But he was determined to remain friends with Noctis and that meant being in the presence of his Shield at least part of the time.

~~~~~

 

His fear started to ease the first time Gladio accompanied them to the arcade. The bigger mans presence had Prompto being less energetic, but once Gladio had challenged him to a pinball tournament he had perked back up to almost normal levels of pep. It was nice to know that the Shield knew how to have fun too.

“I think you cheated,” Gladio had accused after Prompto had won best two out of three five times on the pinball machine, earning him a free dinner courtesy of the Shield.

“I did no such thing, you’re just bad a pinball,” Prompto had stated without thinking, earning him a raised eyebrow from Noct. For a moment, Prompto had forgotten that the man he had just told off was roughly three times his size. But instead of snapping him in half, Gladiolus had let out a loud raucous laughter. That was when Prompto noticed just how nice the bigger man’s voice sounded. He really should have known then that he was falling, but instead he carried on blissfully ignorant.

The second thing Prompto noticed was how kind Gladiolus really was. He had expected him to be rough around the edges, but Prompto quickly learned that stereotype was nothing more than that, a stereotype.

Prompto’s parents had not always been there, but they tried their best to provide for him. But towards the end of the month, things were always tight and Prompto had to make do with less for the last few days. That meant skipping meals in favor paying bills. So when he showed up for training with Gladio right after lunch, his traitorous stomach had given his situation away with an audible grumble. The larger man had said nothing, but after their session was over, insisted on buying the blonde some meat skewers from a cart vendor just outside of the citadel. Prompto had protested, but one stern look from the Shield had shut him up.

After that, whenever Prompto had showed up to a session around the end of the month, Gladio either had some food for him or insisted on taking him out to one of the copious vendors near the citadel. Prompto always protested, but he was always overruled.

But the nail in the coffin (heart?) was when Gladio had protected him from an asshole that wouldn’t take a hint. He was at the arcade, waiting for Noct who had texted that he got held up in a meeting so Prompto was wasting time by playing a racing game.

“You look good twisting that wheel, I wonder what else you can do with your hands?” a voice had sounded behind him. Prompto had been so focused on the game that he hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings. He abandoned his game to look up to see who was addressing him.

“Umm, thanks?” he said to the man looming over him. He seemed several years older than Prompto, his dark haircut close to his head and his mouth twisted upwards in a menacing smile.

Prompto, not wanting to be near the strange man any longer, stood up and said, “The game’s all yours.”

Instead of sitting down in the seat that Prompto had vacated, placed his hand on Prompto’s forearm. “I am far more interested in you than the game. What’s your name cutie?”

Prompto tried to pull his arm away, but the hand grasping it tightened. “Please don’t touch me.”

“But you’re just so touchable. What do ya say we get out of here?”

“The man said to let go,” a booming voice demanded, coming up to wrap a protective arm around Prompto’s shoulders. Prompto immediately relaxed into Gladio’s touch and the man released his arm and walked away quickly, stammering apologies as he went. Gladio removed his arm and Prompto missed its warmth, but the feeling consuming his heart was more than enough to make up for it.

“That guy was a jerk, are you okay?” Gladio asked a still shell-shocked Prompto.

“Yeah… Yeah. Thank you.” He was still shaking a little, but it was less from the recent encounter and more from the sudden realization of how attractive, both physically and romantically and that somewhere along the lines Prompto had fallen for him on both fronts. Sure, he had an overwhelming desire to run his hands over each of the behemoths protruding muscles, but he also just wanted to be in his presence. To be his and have him be Prompto’s in return. Prompto was quiet the rest of the evening and he hoped that the Shield blamed it on the earlier traumatic experience.

~~~~~

 

"Prom, please say something," Gladio pleaded. Prompto could hear the fear in his voice and it broke him. The man he loved was scared and it was within his power to stop it.

Prompto took a deep breath. "Kiss me."

"What?"

Prompto looked up and met Gladio’s eyes, hoping that the look on his face and his words were enough to convey his emotions on the subject to Gladio. Words could come later. For now, Prompto needed to feel Gladio’s comforting warmth engulf him.

"I said kiss me."

And Gladio did. He leaned down and brought their lips together in an achingly tender kiss. Prompto reached him and wrapped his hands and the Shield’s neck to pull him closer.

            Prompto’s heart felt full, almost bursting with emotion and his skin pulses with heat. The very air around them felt like a warm blanket and Prompto had never felt more at peace in his entire life.

            “You can kiss me anytime, you don’t need to ask,” Prompto whispered once they broke apart, foreheads still touching.

            “How long?” Gladio asked breathlessly.

            “I’m not sure, but awhile.”

            “Why didn’t you say anything?”

            “I didn’t think it was possible that you could like me back. I mean, what could you see in me,” Prompto answered quietly, letting his eyes drop to Gladio’s chest.

            “Everything,” Gladio breathed, and pulled the blonde back in for a kiss that made Prompto believe him.


End file.
